Road Trip Equestria
by JayBass
Summary: Four friends travel throughout Equestria to commemorate their youthful days, which are dwindling to an end.


Road Trip Equestria

Prologue

The silver pegasus was the first to walk into the apartment. It was dark, sharing the familiar feeling that home did. Quicksilver remembered the numerous police raided parties to the laid-back poker nights. He couldn't help feel a sense of nostalgia, until he turned on the lights.

His blue eyes widened at the sight of how much it has changed. Standing back while opening his wings, he noticed the walls were completely white. A dinner table with a couple of seats was in place of where the dance floor was along with a chandelier where the party lights were. The whole place was completely redone. No longer a place to turn up, but the home of a completely different pony.

"What the hay" slowly fell out of his mouth as he flew to the middle of the living room. He scratched the back of his blue mane, getting white and teal dye on his hoof, and proceeded to wipe it off on a towel.

"Quicksilver!"

He turned to the familiar high-pitched voice and spotted a beautiful yellow figure with a purple mane standing in the doorway.Flo's smile looked like it was going to fall off her face. She ran up to Quicksilver and hugged him tightly. He flapped his wings and pushed away, hoping to break free but found himself stuck until Flo had let go a minute later.

"Do we have the right place?" She asked after giving him a hoofbump.

"I'm pretty sure… it just feels different."

"Yeah, looks like Blance got some new stuff!"

"Well no shit." Quicksilver said sarcastically. Flo made no note of it and continued to wander around the apartment. She went out of her way to look at everything that caught her eye and picked it up.

"It feels weird like this."

The apartment became messy in minutes. Quicksilver stood to the side, watching her every move. He didn't mind. All he did was chuckle at how hyper Flo still was.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Flo screamed while jumping in place, "There's a hot tub on the balcony!" She immediately pushed the curtains aside and flung the window open. Quicksilver chose to use the glass door instead, and stepped out onto the 10th floor balcony. The view was astonishing as the Manehatten skyscrapers pierced through the clouds. It seemed the skyline went on for miles. The two ponies then leaned over the railing and looked down onto the street, which was filled with, taxi's, concession stands, thousands of ponies just running through their daily lives.

"Wow, it's a looooong way down! I wonder what would happen if somepony…"

Quicksilver smirked. He couldn't miss this opportunity to give Flo a scare. Half his body leaned over the railing until he was completely over. He began to fall and scream like he was in danger while flailing his hooves in the air. He dropped to the sixth floor and yelled "HEEELLLP!"

"Don't worry I'll save you!" Flo said.

Quicksilver opened his wings and stopped in mid air,

"Hah im just kiddi… WAIT STOP!"

He saw that Flo had jumped over the railing headfirst and immediately flapped his wings as hard as he could, bursting straight up. Flo was falling fast but Quicksilver caught her and in the blink of an eye accelerated back to the 10th floor. However, he was moving too fast and knew the concrete balcony was not safe to land on and crashed into the hot tub instead. Hot water came from all directions, soaking the floor and splashing through the open window and door.

"What were you thinking?!" the silver pegasus said, the dyed colors were washing off both their manes. He wasn't mad, just relieved that she was safe.

"I was trying to save you!" Flo said with a smile. Quicksilver looked over his left shoulder, slowly opening his left wing, and then did the same with the right one.

"Oops…. That's right."

"HEY WHATS GOING ON HERE?" the two of them turned their heads to the door as a brown chubby stallion with a short red mane and tail stared angrily at them.

"Oh my gosh!" Flo popped out of the hot tub and ran up to give him a hug. "Nice to see you too Blance!" The hug didn't change the expression on his face. His eyebrows still slanted downward and they hid behind the top of his wayfarer glasses.

"I'd appreciate it if you called me by my real name." He said while Flo was still wet and hugging him.

"No can do 'bland' Blance" Quicksilver said as he got out of the hot tub dripping wet. Blance shook his head and smirked and the two exchanged a hoof bump.

"How did you get in my apartment?"

"I assumed you still keep the key under the mat." Quicksilver said.

Blance brought his hoof to face, and walked inside to get a towel for them.

"EVERYpony knows that!" Flo yelled.

The brown pony threw the towel at them and Quicksilver caught it first. Flo was a bit bothered that Blance didn't get two and was about to say something but figured it wasn't worth ruining this moment. As the two were drying off Blance asked them why they were in his apartment and Flo immediately reminded him of the Equestria road trip they had planned a couple years prior. It was to begin at Fillydelphia to see the famed liberty bell, hen Canterlot to go shopping and visit the royal castle. Afterwards would be Las Pegasus for two days to gamble at the Vegas Strip and see the HooverDam. Smokey Mountain's "mile high city" would follow afterwards for the ski and snowboard resort. They would travel further north to Vanhoover for a fashion festival and then head west to visit the city in the sky, Cloudsdale. Next was the Crystal Empire for the art festival, bringing the trip to an end in Neighagra Falls for the Sapphire Shores Concert, all in the span of nine days.

"I'm sorry guys," Blance said with an oddly assertive tone, "I know we planned this when we were young, and I was excited about it but I don't think I can go."

Quicksilver and Flo stared at each other for a couple seconds with their mouths wide open.

"What do ya mean?" Quicksilver said, breaking the silence.

"I'm really busy nowadays, I'm working on this huge project to renovate Manehattens Theatre district…"

"YOU CAN'T NOT GO!" Flo said to him but Blance still kept the same attitude. He walked through the door into his apartment but spotted a familiar green mane with a blue bow on the edge of the couch.

"Brush Stroke?"

The purple pony turned around. Her eyes were squinted and terribly red. So red that her normally blue eyes color blended purple. She was under the influence, giggling and responded with a simple "What's up?"

"How long have you been here? How did you get in?" Blance demanded.

"Key under the mat of course!" she said with a smile while getting up from the couch. Flo and Quicksilver began to laugh hysterically, remembering that they just went over this a couple minutes ago. Blance looked agitated once again.

"It nice to know some things haven't changed" Brush Stroke said while exchanging a hoofbump. "I do like what you've done with the place though, it's very modern and unique!"

"Well the gang's all here!" Quicksilver said as he took a seat at the dinner table. Flo and Quicksilver sat across Brush Stroke and Blance as the four of them reminisced about the old days.

"This trip is going to be so much fun!" Brush Stroke said "One last shi-bang before we all grow up and see each other less."

"Boring Blance doesn't want to." Flo said in a bratty attitude.

Brush Stoke asked why and got the same project excuse that he told Quicksilver and Flo. She wasn't bothered, but was clearly disappointed as her smile lowered. The three of them tried to convince Blance but got nowhere. He continuously insisted that he was "too busy" and the four of them argued, unaware that Blance's girlfriend Sugar had been eavesdropping the entire time.

"You should go! You look like you need a break from all the work!" she said.

"You know I can't!" Blance responded angrily and stood from his chair "I have the theatre district project to work on!"

"Babe, you've been finished for months! You've spent the past couple weeks fine tuning it!"

Blance was silent as Sugar responded back. The two mares at the table sat silently, Brush Stroke scratching her neck. Quicksilver had a hoof covering his mouth, hoping that no pony would hear the giggles.

"I'm not going. Case closed." Blance walked up the staircase into what appeared to be his office and slammed the door shut.

"Whats his deal?" Quicksilver asked when he stopped laughing. She explained how her boyfriend had been stressed out with all the work he's been caught up with, telling the three of them that a vacation would be good for him to clear his mind. But it seemed like there was no use. The way Blance had responded showed his full intention not to attend the trip.

"I mean, I know a way," Quicksilver said catching the three mares attention.

"It'll be crazy, and he'll be mad about it, but I'll need everypony's help."

"I'll do anything to get him to relax for a while." Sugar said taking a seat at the table

"Just promise me that after this trip, you'll have him back to his old self."

"Of course," Brush stroke said, "I miss him as much as you do."

Flo began to shake with excitement in her chair.

"OOOHH, this is actually happening!"

Quicksilver had a smirk on his face

"Perfect. Let's get this trip started."


End file.
